Studies are proposed to determine the alkylating properties of organometallic compounds under a wide variety of conditions. Although we know that the non-main group metals are the most powerful and diverse catalysts in organic chemistry, this basic chemistry is not well- understood and not systemized at all. A logical extension of these considerations is that their roles in biochemical processes are far greater than anticipated at this time. Many trace metals are essential but yet highly toxic in relatively small concentrations over the necessary levels. Indeed, because of their known supreme catalytic functions in organic chemistry, it would not be surprising if metals or derivatives trigger the expression of the gene in latent modes such as malignant cell reproduction. This type of action is especially suspect because of the diverse ways whereby organometallic compounds serve as alkylating agents. With these views in mind specific experiments are suggested to examine the basic chemistry of selected organometallic compounds as alkylating agents by free radical, nucleophilic and electrophilic routes; a simple preparation of model corrins is suggested and experiments are proposed for determining the mechanisms of certain coenzyme-B12 dependent reactions; and studies of the copper-molybdenum dependence and interdependence toxicity roles are proposed.